


Missing MG

by planetundersiege



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Backstory, Campfire, Camping, Forest cart, Gen, Getting cheered up, Glad-One, Infinity train - Freeform, Missing home, One-One - Freeform, Oneshot, Post Corginia, Sad-One, Some angst, S’mores, Tulip has a girlfriend, train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Tulip and One-One stays the night in a camping cart, when Tulip begins to miss someone important from back home.





	Missing MG

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY INFINITY TRAIN GOT GREENLIT! I celebrate by writing about Tulip talking about her normal life.

Tulip reached towards the door handle and opened it. This was probably about the hundredth cart they had made it through today. Most were simple puzzles, there had been no more clue about what had happened in Corginia two days ago. The green light on her hand still had the number 49. The number was annoying, but it was atleast better than 53 had been, because she now had some clues to go on instead of nothing. There was actually a chance she would be able to get out of this train after all.

She held onto her backpack tightly as she walked, feeling the wind hitting her face as the train moved forwards at an incredible speed. She reached for the next door, opened it and then quickly closed it after her.

As the door was closed, and there no longer was a risk of falling of said train, she began to look at her new surrounding. This cart was a forest, a huge forest. It was the blackest night with tiny stars on the distance.

It was warm, probably summer, and there was a few logs around a campfire and an unopened pack of marshmallows and chocolate crackers, perfect for s’mores, and better than no food at all. There was also a tent. She guessed it was sort of a camping cart?

“Oh, this looks cozy”, Glad-One said as One-One looked out of the dark orange (or brown as One-One called it) backpack. No one wanted to admit that the color they saw was the right one.

“We’re probably getting mauled by a bear soon”, was Sad-One’s response, but Tulip shrugged it off. She had gotten used to all of Sad-One’s comments by now.

“Let’s just camp here, it’s perfectly set and we’ve been through lots of carts. Time to relax”, she said putting down her bag beside the tent, One-One rolling out. “Man I want those s’mores”.

Tulip hasn’t eaten since they walked into a forest cart filled to the brink with apple trees, strawberries and blueberries the day before, and even though fruit and berries were nice, it would be great with some gooey s’mores.

“I want some too”, Glad-One said, and Tulip just heard Sad-One let out a sigh.

“We can’t eat. Never will. We can never experience the pleasure of eating and will remain painfully unaware of what food tastes like for our whole miserable lives”.

Tulip grabbed a twig from one of the trees, sat down on the log while One-One rolled after her. She put the marshmallow on the twig and began to roast it over the fire, the orange flame licking it as it slowly turned a bit brownish. She removed it from the fire, put it on the chocolate side of a cracker, and then took a bite. It was warm and sweet and magical. S’mores always tasted good, and it reminded her a bit of home, and all the camping trips she had been to with MG and her family.

MG…

Her smile turned into a frown as she looked down at the ground, feeling her heart ache just as she thought about the girl and how much she missed her.

“Miss Tulip, is something the matter?”, Glad-One asked.

“It’s nothing. Camping like this just reminded me of someone, and I just realized how much I miss her”.

“And who’s that?”.

“My girlfriend. Her name is MG, or well it is Mary Grace but no one calls her that. She had been in the Philippines all summer meeting her family. The last thing I remember before getting onto this train was that I was on her way to her house, she was finally home. Then everything became a blur of screaming, crying and confusion, so I never got to see her. After that blur I just was in a cart here, explanation”.

“The sad reality of life. We are all going to be let down sooner or later. And we’re all gonna die”.

“Sad-One! Don’t make miss Tulip feel bad!”.

“But it’s true”.

Tulip shrugged before putting another marshmallow on the twig.

“I really miss her, but I’m not sure if I’ll ever see her again. I’m not sure if I’ll ever be able to get off this train, and if I do. What if something bad happened to her? The blur I had before waking up here probably meant something bad happened… oh gosh MG…”.

Tears began to form and it took all of her willpower not to cry, so she bit her lip and took of her glasses just incase so they wouldn’t get dirty.

“Miss Tulip, maybe you’ll feel better if you tell us about what you like with her?”, Glad-One asked.

So she nodded. Here goes nothing.

“She’s really nice, have beautiful brown eyes and soft black hair. She lets me braid it sometimes”, she said and blushed. “And she has an amazing smile and is the best person I’ve ever met. We met at a dance class two years ago, and now we go the sans high school. We spent all of our recess together, and sit beside each other on the classes we have together”.

“She must be if she makes you happy”, Glad-One said. “I’m sure you will see her again one day. Maybe we’ll even find another clue tomorrow”.

Tulip nodded, and then used her free hand the readjust her glasses.

“Thanks Glad-One”, she said, looking at the little robot beside her.

Talking to him have her a sense of hope.

Her heart told her that she would see MG again, she would do anything for that to come true. No matter what it takes, she was gonna get off this train.


End file.
